A DJ in Flight School?
by DJ Fang Pir3
Summary: Here we join Fang Pir3 as he adventures into the horrors that is school, but not just any school Cloudsdale Flight Academy. Here we have numerous adventures, and betrayals and maybe some love.
1. Chapter 1

DJ In Flight School

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, hey what's up everypony it's DJ Fang Pir3 here with a new story, this is just going to be a short story unless you guys take interest in it, but for now its going to be short while I get back all my stuff from my laptop that crashed, sorry about that guys._  
_Thanks everypony._

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard Rookie**_  
_**(Fang POV)**_

_I can't belive I'm here... I finally made it, _I looked up at a sign floating high above the cloud floor, it read Cloudsdale Flight Academy: Home to the Future Wonderbolts. All around me pegasi were walking into the academy grounds, some looked scared while others looked proud to return to this place. I was one of the first kind. 

"Hey newbie, get a move on!" I was being slowly pushed from behind by somepony I've never seen before, "on the first day the Wonderbolts preform and you don't wanna miss out on that!" I kept getting pushed forward until finally I heard a loud sigh and the voice behind me shot out in front, leaving behind a rainbow colored trail that soon faded away. "The nerve of someponies leaving their rainbows everywhere, disgusting." I shook off my last encounter, and took a nervous step forward, followed by another, and then a few more. At last I am walking full stride into Flight Academy, soon I'll have a real home here. 

**(2 Hours after orientation)**

I took a few steps forward down the dorm hallway, it was around 10am but I was ready to pass out, "Room 275... My home away from... nevermind." I pushed open the door with my hoof, inside my room I saw another pegasus unpacking his stuff, he was a hazel cream color and had a eye patch... _and I thought I was weird this dudes got an eye patch... _just as I was thinking about this pony's werid appearance I saw him struggle to pull out some items from his many, many bags. I approached the strange pegasus, "Uh excuse me, I was told this was my dorm, who are you?" 

The Pegasus turned to face me, "Oh hey what's up," he held out his hoof, "The names Jason Pompeii, but everyone calls me Crash... I was late to register, and they already had the dorm list written out... so, I guess that means we're roomies." 

I lightly tapped his outstretched hoof with my own, sorta in a brohoof fashion. "Uh yeah, nice to meet you..." _What the buck?! I was told I was going to be alone in my dorm, now I have this colt with me. _"So you get the right side and I get the left?" It was a fairly idiotic question because he had already unpacked all of his stuff on the right side, claiming it as his own before I even arived. 

"Sounds like a plan uhh..." He waved his hoof in a circular motion, all I did was looked at him confusingly. 

"What?" I continued looking at him the same way, waiting for an answer.

"You never told me your name, if we're going to be roomies you gotta tell me this biz."

I mentally face-hoofed, _of course, the one first impression I get and I blow it by not saying me name. _"Right, right of course... The name is Fang Pir3 and that's with a 3 not an E."

"Wait Fang Pir3, are you like a DJ or something?" Crash looked at me in awe.

"Yeah... Well Kind of... Sorta... I'm just starting out." I walked over to my designated bed and started dumping knapsack out on it, I didn't bring a lot with me, Crash however looked like he packed his entire house. _Seriously this dude is crazy he even packed a easy bake oven, like seriously the buck is he going to use that for?! _I shook off my strange companions choice of supplies and started putting away my bare minimum supplies, a rain coat, my headphones, some pencils and some drawing paper, a family photo... Actually it's the closest thing I have to a family photo and the only pony in the photo is me, and the last thing I packed was my schedule, like I said the bare minimum...

Crash was still looking at me, "that's sweet dude, well I would like to be the first to say, welcome to Cloudsdale Flight Academy you rookie, though I don't have much room to say rookie... It's just the point, welcome aboard Fang." He held out his hoof once again, "to being rookies."

"To being rookies." I bumped his hoof once again, _I guess being the new kid isn't that bad, because there are a lot of pegasi that are the new kid, and everypony was the new kid at one point in their life. This can't be to bad can it?_

Wow! By Clestia that felt good to write out, I've had that thing typed up on my IPod since December and I finally can post it. Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it. As always rate and review if you want to it is always helpful. Don't wub yourself, peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

DJ In Flight School

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

What's up everypony it's me DJ Fang Pir3, so here's chapter 2 of a DJ in Flight School. The only thing I own is DJ Fang Pir3, Crash Pompeii is owned by my buddy DarkShadowNin. So I hope you all are enjoying, make sure to rate and review.

_**Chapter 2: A Lesson in Derp**_

_**(Fang POV)**_

"Alright there are a few things you need to know about Flight Academy, and that is the cafeteria servers hay burgers on Thursdays and Saturdays, next the gym will force you to try out for the different athletics, a tip; stay home those days..." Crash kept trailing on and on about all the random "tips" he has while giving me a small tour of our wing of the school.

"So wait Crash how do you know this?" I looked at the colt strangely, which got a much to happy response from him.

"Well... you see this is supposed to be my third year here, heh but after a few "accidents" I got my infamous nickname and continuously getting held back... heh so yeah, I'm pretty much and expert here," he gave a smug grin. _Oh great the one person who I can actually stand here has flunked out more than once... _Crash and I continued our tour for a while, we made a few stops at the vending machines for Crash and the restrooms once for me, _hey what can I say watching him drink all that cider made me have to go. _

As we walked down the science hall I noticed something, "Hey Crash wait up, who's that?"

Crash got a grim expression on his face, "That's Gildia, senior, species: G-griffen... attitude: ruthless... Click: the jocks, classification: bully..."

"Gildia... Doesn't ring a bell." I looked back over to the griffen, _I guess I can kinda see why people would be afraid, but not like Crash. _"where do you think she's going?"

"Hmmm let me think... uhh... anywhere we're not!" Crash started pushing me forward, _wow this is familiar, _Crash pushed me head first into some mare I didn't recognize.

At first I was pissed at Crash but those feelings passed quickly, "Oh buck are you okay? I'm super sorry, this dude pushed me into you," I motioned to Crash with my hoof, the mare looked at me and to my horror she was cross-eyed. _Oh buck! I really bucking screwed up! I think I really got her, oh please Celestia please say I didn't hurt her._

_"Oh..." The mare rubbed her head with her hoof, "I think I'm fine," she looked at me with her golden crossed eyes._

_"Are you sure... Your eyes are umm... how do I say this nicely... crossed." I tried to tell her that as kindly as possible._

_"Oh those are always like that," Oh thank Clestia I didn't hurt her... wait did she say always... what?!_

I looked at the mare she had a sad expression looming on her face, "Are you sure you're okay, you look worried and sad?"

The mare looked down to the floor and was quite for a minute, finally she raised her head again. "Well um actually, I don't know how to say it, but did you by chance see my muffin, I got it form the cafeteria but I can't find it anymore..."

I pattered her on the back with my wing, "Don't worry about it, since me and Crash knocked you over we'll get you a new one if you wanna tag along." I glanced harshly at Crash who tried to slowly back away. "It would be our pleasure." I did a cocky grin as I helped the mare up, "Oh and by the way I'm Fang, Fang Pir3, and that's Pir3 with a 3 not an E. Nice to meet you."

"Oh well my name is Derpy, nice to meet you Fang or well nice to head butt you. Heh..." We both laughed at her pun before Crash rudely interrupted.

"Wait you're the Ditzy Derpy Hooves. Ha, and they call me Crash." Derpy looked back down to the floor, I looked back and Crash and slapped him in the back of my head with my wing, _wow that was rude but I guess he was just trying to make a joke, even if it was a bad one. Regardless he should say sorry to Derpy, she sounds too sweet to be rude to. _ Crash got the essage from me stomping on his hoof with my own and motioning to Derpy with my nose. "Hey... um... Derpy?" She raised her head just a little, "hey I'm sorry it's just I know how it feels to be made fun of and I guess I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry."

It stayed quite for a while until I spoke up, "So Derpy you want to still get that muffin," I sniffed the air, "I think I smell hay burgers too."

We all started smelling the air until Crash's stomach growled like a lion. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving, lets get some grub!" Crash took off down the hallway. I waited for Derpy to stand up and her and I walked together down the hall Crash flew down. I know she said she was okay, but I found myself occasionally looking over to make sure she was trotting along fine.

_Huh... I guess there isn't just sunshine above the clouds... there is a lot of things, some are good some are bad... and some could be cute... and maybe a little derpy... but even with all the good there is some bad, like Gildia, she seemed to scare Crash a lot. I wonder why that is..._

What's up everypony, thanks for sticking through this chapter, if you can't tell it is Fang X Derpy a little, but hey what can I say she's adorable even for a DJ. If you got any OC Pegasi, Griffens or hell even alicorns if you want, I would like to use them in the story so I can have more students or even teachers. Just PM me or write a review with the info for me and I'll work my magic. So that's all, as always rate and review, and don't wub yourself. Peace!


End file.
